One operating parameter of transistor components is their gate-drain capacitance. If the transistor component is used as a switching element for switching a load, then the gate-drain capacitance influences the switching behavior of the transistor component. The gate-drain capacitance influences in particular the switching speed of the component, and hence the gradient of switching edges of a current flowing through the component or of a voltage present across the component.
The gate-drain capacitance of the transistor component is dependent for example on the area in which a gate electrode and a drain zone or a drift zone of the component overlap one another. During the production of the component it is desirable in this case to be able to set or reproduce this overlap area as precisely as possible in order to be able to set the switching behavior of the component as precisely as possible.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.